Resident Evil:Relentless Introduction
by CherryXBOMBxx
Summary: The story of Claire Redfield's relentless pursuit of the demise of the "project." Through facilities reaching to all corners of the world, to memories of the familiar streets of Raccoon city. ClaireXWesker   first fanfic posted :
1. Introduction

In pursuit. That is what her life had become. Always chasing something that was either light years out of grasp, or that she missed just by the tips of her fingers. The pursuit of what exactly? The end of...Umbrella? The tests? The viruses? The suffering? That would never end. It was a relentless self destructive pursuit, and Claire Redfield would not concede defeat.

It had been years since the initial breakout in Raccoon City. Years since she had last seen Leon, although she speculated they may have crossed paths in Spain much later. It seemed like an entire lifetime when her only goal was ensuring the safety of her brother, Chris. Her goal had transcended into something greater. Securing the safety of a child, whom was pulled in to the entire conspiracy. Chasing the virus all over the globe until locating its source. And finally, the mission that she was sure would end in her demise: the final destruction of the project. And it would end in her demise. Even if Claire were to succeed it would mean destroying the man who had stolen her affections. Or was he a man? More of a monster, that had treated her heart with a light fingered contempt.

Though the rocks were slippery and sharp, Claire's honed ability allowed her to scale the cliff with some ease. Her pursuit of the virus and its trail had led her to a remote island in the Atlantic Ocean. Although her lead was solid, the outlook was dismal at best. The island already seemed to have succumbed to the virus entirely. No...it wasn't a virus. It was some...parasite? Claire's contact had also given her a detailed anatomical sketch of the stages of something called the las plagas. Claire knew little about it, but Wesker's involvement told her that it had to share some characteristics with the T-Virus and it must have had some roots in the project.

A stark and cold smile came to her face at the thought of Wesker. It had been in her pursuit of Umbrella that they had met, and it was in her pursuit of Umbrella that they had fallen for each other. The memory came back vividly as the rhythmic movements of scaling the cliff required little thought.

She had been in a desperate situation, one that would precede the worst 6 months of her life. Claire stood on the roof of a bioexperimental facility that was located in the middle east. She held in her hand the only known sample of what she now recognized as the beginnings of the las plagas. Wesker faced her, menace in his eyes but he was forced to treat the situation with a certain amount of finesse. He tried negotiating, but knew before he had even begun that it was useless, Claire held the only thing she wanted. He threatened taking the lives of Sherry and Chris, Jill, Rebecca, Leon anyone who she had known in connection with the incident at Raccoon City. But still, Claire refused. Wesker couldn't merely use his brute strength, if she were to drop the vial years of painstaking research would be lost. He was at a loss, completely taken aback by her new found passion and ability. She had once been just the concerned little sister of his sworn enemy. Now, however, Wesker was forced to regard her as a formidable enemy.

Claire stood, his life's word in her hands, threatening to end everything he had worked for. The cold of the night plagued them as they stood at a deadlock. Until Claire made one fatal mistake. The wind whipped at her and for a moment she glanced behind, to ensure she was a safe distance from the edge of the roof. He dove at his opportunity. Her lapse of judgement had costed her her only bargaining chip. He was upon her now, pinning her down. Claire looked up at the hate radiating from his eyes and saw her own mortality. It was in that instance that, with a surge of adrenaline and strength, she pushed him off one of her arms and injected herself with the sample. Wesker's eyes flooded with a momentary terror. They hadn't had enough time to test the sample yet. They didn't know its capabilities, they didn't even have an antidote. In fact, they knew very little about the concoction. And the girl had just injected herself.

Claire doubled over, feeling pinpricks of pain radiate through her arm. It was as if needles of fire were pulling at her muscles. She slipped into delusion, and didn't even realize Wesker had picked her up, thrown her over his shoulder and started back into the facility.

It took 6 months of painstaking research. They had caused the sample to lie dormant in her blood with a series of injections. It was there, just inactive. She was a human vessel, and the only hope for the sample to be successfully recreated. Her blood was tested, DNA, genes, her reactions to chemicals. Everything. It was painful and a terrible hell everyday for weeks. Until Wesker, in an admiration of her steadfastness, forced the doctors to treat her with at least a little empathy. They didn't question him, but found the request odd as he had never before shown any compassion.

Claire suffered still, but now it was a bittersweet hell she occupied. Wesker was her great protector and her worst enemy. Their bond grew over time, it was unmistakable. And when she escaped, after the majority of the tests were completed, no one went after her.

Claire had pulled herself up over the cliff, and laid in a small cove that sheltered her from view. The cold smile still played with her lips. She finally forced herself up, the weight of her memory making it the act more difficult than scaling the entire cliff. Slipping over the rocks and into a series of underground paths Claire looked down at her GPS. It was providing her with no signal. Claire scoffed in irritation. Didn't Global mean all over the globe? Apparently not.

The labyrinth of caves seemed to stretch on for miles. Claire could easily get lost. Or ambushed. Or eaten, she supposed. But her relentless pursuit had taken her this far and it would take her the rest of the way.

With a heavy sigh and her finger on the trigger of her Broken Butterfly magnum revolver Claire started in, the winding and weaving underground paths offering no clue as to what the end may hold.


	2. Chapter 1

"Damn..." Wesker muttered under his breath, tossing the binoculars. They skidded across the floor and hit the opposing wall. He had only seen her for a instant, as she darted over the edge of the cliff. The amateur he had once known was gone forever. Replaced by someone with a special knowledge of danger. It was only through experience had Claire gained the ability to elude or overcome these dangers, and this proved to be quite an annoyance. It made her difficult to track much less corner. But that instant was all he needed to confirm his suspicion: Claire had located the tiny island and he knew her intent there was probably less than friendly.

Wesker's eyes glowed a dangerous red as turned his back to the window, which showcased a brilliant view of the cliffs and sea. Anger pulsated through him, mixed with a series of other emotions he didn't want to begin to sift through. Apprehension? Fear? For whom? It wasn't clear to him, as these matters rarely were. But he remembered once before feeling the exact same thing he was now. Wesker bowed his head slightly, his eyes closed, the emotion the memory provoked growing stronger and stronger until it was almost unbearable. It had been four months into her capture. They had already moved her from the middle east, for fear of an escape attempt, although one never came. Not until much later, when the resolve to continue imprisoning her had faded away.

By the time the incident had occurred Wesker would seldom let proceed tests that were considered harmful. But this one...they had only intended to give her the flu. Shocking, how she could survive infection by one of the most heinous viruses in existence, and what almost took her life was the flu. He supposed it made sense though. Claire's immune system had been incredibly weak at the time, though her admirable resolve still remained. Wesker watched the proceedings from an observation room. He found it becoming more and more difficult to be in her room when experiments were being performed. Bouts of anger would grasp him, their hold so tight Wesker felt as if air was a luxury he was no longer entitled to. However, as time went on watching from the observation room became just as difficult, though he could no longer see her face. Or her eyes, or the needle as it punctured her skin. This time, this test, he had convinced himself it would be harmless. The doctors had given him their reassurances, though his pride had never allowed him to ask. When the active strain of the influenza virus took effect it was as if everything was falling apart at once. Her vitals shot strangely, high then dangerously low. Her temperature climbed to almost unbearable limits. He saw her struggle, and saw his life's work and something much more fading away. The doctors worked mechanically, doing everything they could to lower the dangerous temperature. They injected her immediately with a cure, and eventually her vitals stabilized. Her temperature even did too. For awhile. And then minutes later, when Wesker felt the tightness in his chest relaxing, it began to continue its creep up. Anger, wrapped in a horrible fear grabbed hold of him. It seemed to direct his movements. He threw the door open that connected the two rooms with such a force that many of the scientists were shocked. They staggered backwards, allowing his path to be cleared. The few that stood in stunned silence were thrown back, with carefully placed and executed blows. Many of those unlucky ones didn't get back up. Wesker with a strange delicacy took the I.V.s and monitoring instruments off of her. He picked her up, with that same fragile delicacy and carried her through the stark white hallways into the vivid forest outside. The facility was under the cover of massive trees and mountains. A large lake consumed quite a bit of the area bordering the Umbrella owned land. He walked to the edge of it, trying to ignore the fact that she was shivering regardless of her burning skin. Wesker didn't hesitate a moment, he entered the cool lake, the water instantly permeating through his clothes. It didn't matter, he was focused on one thing. He submerged most of Claire's body in the water. It wasn't chillingly cold, but he knew how easily water stole body heat. He looked down at her pale face, the eyes he knew once to be a sparkling blue were still closed as she lay lifeless in his arms. Wesker willed her to wake, almost feeling angry at her for not showing more resolve to live. The minutes stretched on. Regardless of the fact that it was only a couple, Wesker felt that they were so long. They were draining the life from him, as it had been drained from her. When Claire finally stirred, her eyes fluttering open he exhaled a sigh of immense relief. He smiled down at her, thinking that never before had eyes been so blue or bright or full of life. She looked up at him, confused and overcome with a huge wave of fatigue. Claire rested her head against his chest and heard the calming rhythmic beat of his heart. Wesker eventually took her back to her stark white hell. After all, she remained his experiment. But from that point on she was treated with more gentleness. Maybe it was the scientists fear that they had over stepped their boundaries. Maybe it was Wesker's fear that he had almost lost his precious virus. Or maybe, it involved the life fading away from two big, bright, blue eyes.

The memory still gripped him, the traces of it still vivid. Wesker was disgusted that he allowed himself to linger on such things. The girl had been a vessel to the project, and that had been the extent of it. He let out a frustrated sigh and allowed his eyes to flicker once again to the cliff. She was still out of sight. Furthermore there was no trace that she had been there. Not even the tiniest fragment of rope or climbing gear. It infuriated him that if he hadn't been looking at that exact moment she would have slipped right by. Wesker turned in a moment of uncontrollable anger and released it in the form of a punch, directed at one of the sleek industrial metal walls. The wall, durable though it was, caved in leaving a sizable dent. He panted slightly, his fist still embedded in the crevice.

It took longer than it should have for him to regain his cold, distant persona. Wesker threw the window one last look of disdain and exited the now out of use testing facility. He started for the roof, where a hovering helicopter awaited his arrival.

Claire quickly realized that her demise in the maze of caves was unlikely to be zombies. Or anything of the like. It was deserted. It reminded her eerily of the streets of Raccoon city. The chilling silence that had left her nerves on end, only penetrated on occasion by a mind numbing scream of terror or pain. However, there was a pretty big difference between then and now. Claire had little ability, and was not prepared for such a horrific sight. She had built herself up since then, and molded herself into the perfect soldier to end the project. Whether or not this was a particularly good thing Claire still couldn't decide.

The caves twisted and wove, never giving her even a slight echo in which to go on. The screams of Raccoon city hadn't exactly helped, but at least they would help her determine which way to go...Or which way to avoid. The dirt walls seemed to be becoming narrower, closing in. Which was universally a bad sign. More than once she was forced to turn around and head a different way. Although regardless of all this, and the possibility that she may very well starve or succumb to dehydration, Claire was not fearful. Fear was something that had been drained from her years ago. It was only provoked at the most painstaking moments, during those few outstanding trials the pursuit of Umbrella had birthed. This however, was not one of those instances.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours of useless search, she saw a light emitting from something other than her own flashlight. It was two torches, each on either side of a staircase, illuminating the stone steps. Claire tucked the flashlight away, not wanting to give herself away too easily to a horde of...who knew? She started up the steps, moving soundlessly higher and higher. Finally she came to a door, heavy and metal, which sharply contrasted from the stone surroundings. The door gave way to what appeared to be a facility much similar to the others she had come across. However, there were a few key differences. One of which left Claire breathless as she stared into the eerie blue glow of a large tube, many of which adorned the walls. It seemed to be the storage room of what she was sure was a much bigger facility. Many times Claire had gazed into what she knew to be to be an assortment of chemicals that would mean the death and regeneration of living beings. This was different. This appeared to be _the infection, _in a glorious manifestation. The entity was a grown parasite, it looked to be aged far past its larval stage. It appeared inactive, but Claire guessed that was just the work of the chemicals it resided in, as it seemed very much alive. Its skin seemed to be a flexible sort of exoskeleton that pulsated rhythmically. She gazed at its every detail, trying to put names to every appendage and structure it possessed. Though there were many common to parasites, there were others completely unknown to her. Which was odd, considering how much research she had done into the organisms upon being informed they were one of Wesker's new pet projects. These extra structures, she assumed, were genetically engineered. Claire finally tore her eyes away from the abomination and peered around the room, holding her breath subconsciously. However, nothing as shocking as the grown parasite met her gaze. Most of the tubes were empty, and only a handful possessed what seemed to be a still premature version of what she had just seen. They looked as if they were frozen in time, unable to mature and unable to die.

Claire searched the room but found nothing useful. A cold metal ladder proved to be her escape. It led to a hatch that opened with ease, regardless of the fact that it looked like it hadn't been used in awhile. Claire found herself in the midst of another sterilized and sleek looking room. It was freezing cold. The room had frost adorning every metal surface. She began shivering, her fingers quickly grew numb and it made handling her gun significantly more difficult. As Claire started through the empty room she came to a sliding door. It opened for her, leading her to the conclusion that the power generated for the facility was still very much intact. The door exposed to her another series of hallways, although these were much less of a maze than the underground caves had been. It also exposed to her a spine chilling sound. It was a rattling breath being drawn and exhaled. The screams of Raccoon City could not compare to the horrible sound, as if Death himself were inhaling. Exhaling. Inhaling. Exhaling. The sound drew closer, and Claire was at once gripped with one of those rare moments of fear. She chose to avoid the noise and ventured down another hallway. It led her into a room where 10 hostile pairs of eyes snapped in her direction. Each of the infected had a wild look in their eyes, though they harnessed weapons which was a characteristic unlike any zombie she had encountered. They seemed more fueled by violence than hunger. Claire smiled devilishly. "And so it begins," she murmured.

The infected began their attack, the quicker ones were taken care of first. A harsh, forceful, and well placed shot to the center of the chest left them lying still on the ground. One however, slipped past and wielded a foreboding looking stun rod in her general direction. Claire dove forward into a graceful somersault, causing her attacker to miss and instead the stun rod made contact with one of his comrades heads. She was in her feet in an instant. Five attackers remained. She almost carelessly tossed a hand grenade over her shoulder, and walked quite deliberately out the door. A small smile spread across her face. Though there was nothing wrong with a good warm up, Claire had much bigger enemies that needed dealing with. Or enemy rather. An enemy that though remained untouched by the insanity of the virus was afflicted by something much more sinister. She doubted there was a cure, but wished with all of her being that there was.


	3. Chapter 2

The more geographical distance between himself and Claire the more calm Wesker became. Or appeared to become, at least. His mind was a swirling storm of possibilities. What was she doing? What was she seeing? And undoubtedly, what was she destroying? However, no one, even those who had worked with Wesker throughout the duration of the project, could have identified his discomfort. He still carried with him the unmistakable air of arrogance and power. Something that really never seemed to dissipate. He had exited the helicopter on the roof of their mainland facility, one that was still in use. Wesker had planned on permanently disposing of the island's facilities once they had evacuated a few choice individuals who were crucial to the project. Individuals who were probably huddled underneath examination tables with crow bars. The thought of their pathetic weakness sickened Wesker. Every time there had been an outbreak in one of their facilities somehow it was always the most intelligent scientists in the project who were left behind. Such an inconvenience. Wesker considered just blowing the whole place to hell before evacuating them, but figured such a rash move would show he was losing control. He couldn't allow any of his subordinates to believe or even think that for a moment. Usually it wasn't an issue. Usually he maintained a clear order. However, Claire did have the tendency to steal his power away.

Upon entering the sleek white and industrial facility Wesker made for the first floor offices where he was meeting two of his professionals. He referred to them as thus because they didn't really have an official title. They were efficient. They were effective. And above all else they were successful. Wesker didn't trust either of them...granted he didn't trust anyone, but these two had far more on their minds then the tasks Wesker was charging them with. However, he needed the expertise if he didn't want to traipse around a zombie infested island and track down the intruders himself.

The heavy metal doors slid open for him without a sound. There was no difference from the bleach white walls of the hallway to the inside of the room. Everything was efficient. Industrial. Cold and impersonal. Bright fluorescent lights lined the ceiling, illuminating the metal table and chairs beneath it. Wesker walked into the room staring at the two incredibly skilled insubordinates. He knew they had their own agendas...It honestly didn't concern him.

Ada Wong sat with her legs crossed, the trademark red dress clinging to her body. Her hips. Her thighs, and then the slit all the way up the side showed off long legs. Most men groveled at her stiletto clad feet...Wesker didn't spare her a second glance. The second occupant of the stark white room was Jack Krauser, a former special operative. He was a mercenary now, his skills for sale. Krauser looked so relaxed in his baggy military issue pants and boots he mine as well have been wearing a second skin. Wesker noted that there was no military issued shirt to cover his muscle bound friend's torso. Lack of funds? Yeah...that's probably it.

Wesker addressed them both simultaneously. Speaking frankly, and not allowing for any pleasantries...though there probably wasn't any to be had anyway.

"Krauser, you know your target. The deal has not changed. I have received word that you failed in dispatching Leon." Jack Krauser was about to raise a complaint, or protest against Wesker's denouncement of his abilities but thought better of it when a glowing red glare was shot in his direction. As calm and collected as Krauser attempted to seem, Wesker's very presence sent chills down his spine. The man was merciless, though Krauser had known other's who were the same, but Wesker was different. A true man of the project Krauser assumed...Could Wesker even be considered man? Even human? Krauser pushed those thoughts from his mind. "I expected the problem to be taken care of 46 hours ago." Wesker continued coolly, staring directly at Krauser with a gaze that made even the hardened military man squirm. "Krauser?" Wesker said softly "I want you out of my sight." With as much contempt as Jack could muster he stood so violently his cold metal chair shot backwards. He left the room with no challenge to Wesker's address.

The moment the doors slid closed behind Krauser Wesker turned his attention to Ada Wong. Although Krauser liked to flaunt his muscles and seemed to think he was invincible, Ada was much more of a threat to anyone. She, unfortunately, was not as scared of Wesker as Krauser. She knew her place, yes, but that didn't stop her from challenging him from time to time. Ada smiled at Wesker and tilted her head slightly to the side.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure, Wesker?" Ada asked in her smooth voice. She knew better than to try to charm Wesker...It was now more out of habit than anything.

"There has been a new development on the island facilities. There is an...intruder" Wesker stated factually. He wasn't exactly sure why he had summoned one of the most capable mercenaries he knew to dispose of Claire. Is that what he wanted?

"An intruder?" Ada responded in her mock surprised tone. "Well, well, well, and here I was thinking you just missed me. I thought the island's security was fool-proof." Wesker remembered now why Ada was so skilled. Even though he truly despised her, she knew exactly what buttons to push. The comment was, he knew, to try to discredit him in his own eyes. Make him feel as if he failed. It didn't work. The cold demeanor exclusive to Wesker stayed fully functioning.

"It is Claire Redfield. I don't want her dead. If Chris is in her wake we can use her as bait." Wesker spun the story as he had planned. Although Ada was insightful, not even she could see through the deception.

"It's done. I'll have her by sunrise, sweetie." Ada, though she was never one to overestimate her own abilities, had a tendency to underestimate her foes. In this case it was a crucial mistake. She swept out of the room, her stiletto heels ringing a metallic clank against the floor.

Wesker waited until he could no longer hear that metallic click before he turned and exited the room. He took the elevator up to the top floor, where nothing but his offices resided. He walked over to the wall made solely of windows that overlooked a magnificent view of the ocean. He could barely make out the island as he stood, with his face only a few inches from the glass. "Where are you?"

Claire had investigated what she thought was most of the facility. There were a few minor obstacles. A few of the infected. A couple locked doors. But it was all pretty simple. Since navigating through the mind numbing mazes and puzzles of Raccoon city, this island seemed fairly easy to navigate. Her GPS was back on too, though it had some interference from what she assumed was a satellite. She had almost begun to sink into a rhythm. A feeling of comfort almost came from the routine paths. That is, until she heard the rumbling boom of...of what? It sounded like something walking or...moving? But what could it of been? It was definitely above her, and from what she had gathered from the maps of the facility all that was above her was a room. The building shook around her as another boom reached her ears. It was her experience that an entity above a bioexperimental research facility that was capable of producing a sound like that could not bode well. Although Claire needed a lead, and whatever this entity was she was sure it was an abomination. One of Wesker's pet projects? Probably. She proceeded cautiously to the roof via a worn staircase. Claire pushed the door open a few inches and the horrible boom sounded again, although this time it was accompanied with a blood chilling howl of violent anger. Claire's heart began racing, adrenaline was pouring through her veins. Every fiber of her being told her to turn back, but this was her life. Her relentless pursuit. She took a deep breath and held it, finally she pushed the door open about a foot and looked around it. The sight that met her eyes was a horrible disfigurement. It was huge, at least 8 or 9 feet tall with huge yellow eyes, though luckily they still hadn't sought her out as it was peering over the edge of the building. His body was composed of what looked like 6 insect legs, though they were fleshy and looked as if veins spidered through them. The monster's torso was a hard exoskeleton that outlined hard, pure muscle. However the most horrific attribute was by far the tongue, which extended beyond his own height. It had teeth lining the end of it, and clamped within those teeth was what looked like one of the infected. Claire was frozen, it was as if everything stopped. The abomination kept her rooted to the spot, with no will to move forward but the inability to move back. Her eyes raked over his hideous body multiple times before his head swiveled in her direction. He let out a blood curdling howl of anger and turned his full attention on her.

Claire pushed the door open with a bang and threw herself off to the side, right before one of his insect like appendages smashed where she would have been. She landed hard on her shoulder and the stinging pain radiated through her body, but she ignored it. The monster seemed to become only more angered by her defensive attempts. He turned his deathly pale head towards her once again, locking his yellow eyes onto her. Darkness had fallen over the island, which made it difficult for her to see. The edges of the structure seemed unnaturally close. She shuddered at the thought of being thrown from the roof. However Claire wasn't aloud to linger long on the possibility as the monster made another swipe for her, this time with his jagged tongue. She had moved out of the way just in time. Swiftly, Claire pulled up her striker shotgun and fired three shells into the monster. He seemed unaffected. As if the shots did nothing. She attempted again and still, he barely flinched. Claire all but threw the striker to the side in anger. She hated more than anything when her fire power was insufficient. At this thought she almost laughed. Insufficient? I don't think so. Her second attempt was the use of a high power grenade launcher stocked with acid rounds. One shot and she saw the effects. The monster cried in agony and two of his legs became lame as the acid tore at them. He was further angered at this point though and continued his pursuit. One more shot. Once again that cry of agony. But he continued coming. Claire hadn't counted on that. Especially because now she had to reload the weapon, as it only housed two grenade rounds. She saw an opening between him and the edge of the building. At the last second before the monster dove for her, Claire lept to the side. Once again the tearing pain came over her, stemming from her shoulder. Although it was worth it as the plan had worked a little better than she'd hoped. The monster's momentum had hurled him from the side of the building and out of sight. Claire rose to her feet, panting the rounds useless in her hand. She knew she should go to check to see if he had met his demise, but once again she was rooted to the spot. Claire hadn't even noticed that darkness had fallen over the island. The cold ocean wind sliced at her, as she attempted to make up a decision regarding whether or not to move. Soon however, that decision was made for her.

Claire should have anticipated it. Should have known. The pattering on the side's of the building was inaudible over the sounds of the waves and wind. The insect like body didn't just end at structure. Apparently the monster possessed the function as well. He crawled up the side of the building, surfacing directly behind her, disguised by the wind and darkness. The long, jagged tongue extended slowly towards her and then in a flash it darted for her. It snaked around Claire's torso and neck, the teeth sinking into her skin. She cried out as it lifted her from the ground, the grenades and gun falling from her hand, forgotten. Claire's body was on fire, her nerves standing on end, the pain becoming unbearable. The monster lifted her higher and higher, she was now eye level with the 9 foot tall beast. His hold was tightening, and Claire could feel her life slipping away from her as it had only once before.

Claire was no longer on that roof on the facility on an Island off the coast of Spain. She was in the middle east, facing Wesker. No, that wasn't right, now a different image. It was him, bending over her, a straw inches from her lips as she had asked for water. But no...now she was outside the Ashford mansion? The first time she had met Wesker? He had violently thrown her from the steps of the mansion. Proclaiming his hatred for her brother, and how he had attacked the island. Wesker had mercilessly pinned her to the ground, telling her how much her brother would despair when she died. Wait a minute...the scene dissolved to show her a lake. She was under the water..or at least partly. Her head was rested on Wesker's chest...She heard the thumping of his heart...so he must be human right? Then there she was, back in the facility. Claire had woken up in the middle of the night, and felt a hand lightly holding her's. He had been looking down at her, but Wesker hadn't known she was awake. He left the room minutes later, never saying a word. Her eyes blurred and came back into focus. Back and forth. Blurry. Focused. Blurry. Focused. Until she finally realized what was happening. She was dying. Claire couldn't let that happen. Was it the memory of how his hand had felt in her's that sparked her new found resoluteness for life? The sound of his heart beating? Whatever it had been, Claire forced one arm free and reached to her belt. Squeezing her eyes shut she dropped a flash grenade. It light up the sky as if a star had imploded on that roof. As if it had lived and died in a moment. The monster cried in agony as he was blinded. She was dropped the 9 feet to the ground. Claire stumbled away from the monster. She was bleeding profusely from multiple wounds, her head was becoming light but she forced herself to stay conscious. Claire pulled her broken butterfly magnum revolver from her waist and lifted it...it was so heavy...it felt like a cinder block weighed on her arm. She pointed it at the monster and unloaded a series of well placed bullets. The tore through him, shattering what resolve was left to kill her. He fell from the building, and rolled from the cement platform beneath to the sharp rocks and waters. Claire sat with her back against the ledge that surrounded the roof. She was panting, and scared. Unable to wish the blurriness away, it had come to be permanent. Claire couldn't save herself. It was only a matter of time now...a matter of time.

He had seen the star. It was a brilliant flash of white light. and in it he had seen the monstrous figure. Not in all of it's detail, but Wesker knew it was one of his own creations. One of the most formidable monsters he had created. He stood, shocked for a moment and then spun on his heel. He barked a series of short commands at the nearest pilot to take him to the island. The pilot knew better than to argue. Time seemed to slip into a blurry mess. Blurry. Then clear. Focused. Blurry. The ride was short, he knew, but Wesker kept willing the pilot to move faster. He kept looking down as if to see the roof and his monster...and perhaps an intruder as well. All he saw however was a black ocean. It looked like cement from there...Wesker turned his gaze away from the rolling waves and fixed it on his star. Where had it gone? Did the pilot even know where to take him? Did Wesker even give the pilot instructions? He attempted to recall the last few minutes, but it was far too difficult.

When finally, after what seemed like a year of traveling, they came to the roof Wesker commanded the pilot to land on a nearby building with more square footage. He then climbed out of the helicopter via a rope ladder. After leaping on to the buildings roof he noticed there was no trace of the monster. Not even a distant howl. He had been defeated. But here! Here was where the star had come from! Had come and died. It was then that his worst fear was confirmed. He heard a moan from the corner of the roof. She was concealed in the shadows, but Wesker had heard Claire enough when she was in pain to know the sound. Wesker all but ran to her, but made no attempt to help her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly. While he looked down at her he registered the extent of her injuries. Her torso was bleeding, as was her neck. She looked pale, as white as the star that had alerted him. Claire didn't answer...It couldn't be his voice. She was hallucinating. Her head tilted back slightly so she could look up at him, but Claire made no move to get up. Wesker was torn. Well...no...he wasn't. He had made his decision in a moment, what he was torn about was why he was making it. Wesker sent his pilot the command to circle back and send down a stretcher. The pilot asked who they were evacuating and Wesker instantaneously silenced him, proclaiming it was none of his concern. The helicopter sliced through the air towards them. Wesker finally couldn't stand it anymore. He slowly lowered himself to his knees beside her. He was waging an internal war. Wesker didn't and didn't want to know why all he wanted to do was reach out to her. He stayed still. Until her big blue eyes locked on his red ones and he caved. Wesker took her hand and pulled her gently towards him, wrapping his arms around her. He could feel her blood staining the front of his jet black shirt. He could feel how weak she was. Claire's head dropped to his shoulder and she was unconscious. Wesker's eyes glowed a dangerous red as anger welled inside him. The pilot lowered the stretcher, and he lifted her onto it. Even when they were both safely on their way to the mainland facility his anger didn't deplete. He appeared controlled. Cold. Collected, as he always did. But every time he looked down at her, his chest was once again gripped with an iron hand, and air felt like a luxury he was no longer entitled to.


	4. Chapter 3

Claire was at least coherent enough to recognize that she had been in and out of consciousness for quite some time. The scenery never really changed when she did wake up though. A stark white room, and a bright white light shining down upon her. The voices were usually the same too, sometimes speaking in a rapid language she assumed was Spanish. Although even when they were speaking in clear English, she still had no idea what they were saying. It was as if her brain put everything in slow motion. It felt as if she could move her limbs, but the signal would take so long that by the time she worked up the energy consciousness had left her. It was late one night...she didn't know by the time, but assumed by the absence of doctors, that Claire was finally able to sustain focus.

She moaned slightly as she pushed herself to a sitting position. Each movement seemed like it took a colossal amount of effort. Every single muscle was protesting it's use, but she persevered. Claire's head swam for a moment, blind spots and stars shot through her vision. She blinked a few times, and they went away revealing the picture of the room as she had never seen. Though in a way Claire had seen it, and when this realization dawned on her a whole new set of physical protestations arose. Her breathing became irregular, as her chest heaved, she gasped for air. The room was the exact same as her prison was in the middle east. There was nothing. Nothing to put her at ease, or comfort her. In reality it was a stark white hospital room. Tubes snaked from her arms to monitors and miscellaneous bags filled with varying chemicals. She assumed though, since she didn't feel the same drowning sensation exclusive to the "infection," that she was being treated for her injuries. But injuries sustained when? The memory was still fuzzy to her, but Claire clearly recalled the monster in fairly vivid detail. It frightened her, but not nearly as much as the room itself had.

All of a sudden a spark ignited within her, she wanted nothing more than to be out of the bed with no twisting tubes confining her. Carefully, and with the precision of a surgeon, Claire pulled the tubes from her arms. They fell as pathetic, synthetic vines, lining her bed. Then with her breath held in her chest, she unclamped the miscellaneous monitors from her fingers. After a couple seconds without the rush of doctors she had expected to have been notified at her sudden lack of a heartbeat, she relaxed. It seemed as Claire exhaled that every muscle slowly relaxed, the tension draining from her. The drowning feeling completely gone, her head clear, and her torso feeling only slightly sore. She knew it was probably pushing her physiological abilities to leave the facility, but Claire wasn't necessarily one for compromise. She had a tendency to attempt the unthinkable, which now was leaving the protection of a hospital equivalent facility into the darkness that had left her on the brink of life.

It was then, at the thought of her own mortality on that roof, that she started to remember how she got there. Wesker was on that roof, that night. But how had he gotten there? Claire had initially thought that it was another one of her hallucinations, and throughout her brief moments of lucidity she had continued thinking it was only her on that roof. But that didn't make sense. If no one had come to her rescue, how did she end up here? Claire decided it was presently too much to focus on the memory. Instead she determined her course of action. First, Claire had to figure out where exactly she was. Her initial guess would have been thousands of miles away from the Island, had it not been for the Spanish speaking doctors. From this Claire gleaned that they were still near the Island, probably on the mainland facility. Claire swung her bare feet over the bed. They made contact with the sleek metallic floor and instantly sent a shiver through her. She could tell she had been weakened when she first attempted to stand. Claire swayed dangerously, before being forced to lean heavily on one of the monitoring machines, though she refused to return to the bed out of sheer stubbornness. It took quite some time to steady herself, but when she finally did Claire found a new resolution. A confidence now in her still wavering step Claire walked to the door. It was a great relief to her when it slid soundlessly open, apparently the doctors didn't think her much of a threat. She crept silently into the hallway, her ears pounding as she strained to hear even the most minute sounds. Claire looked through the darkness, but couldn't see a single thing. Not even a silhouette revealed itself to her. Claire was barely daring herself to breathe as she started down one of the branches of the hallway. It was then that a sound was heard that cut through her like the most pleasurable knife. It was the most disturbing relief, the most horribly perfect sound she could have imagined. A soft laugh that Claire knew belonged to him.

"Well, what do we have here? Claire Redfield among the land of the living?" Wesker said, his voice overflowing with a strong sense of condescending arrogance. Claire spun around, still unable to clearly make him out, but that need was spared as the hallway filled with a blinding florescent light. The long hallway was lined with multiple rooms that she suspected were filled with test subjects and the like. It was the same as every other facility she had encountered. Metallic. Cold. No warmth to speak of. The harsh light only added to the gleaming effect. Claire squinted for a moment, her eyes adjusting to the sudden bright light, but then she looked up at him, meeting his eyes with a furious determination.

"What am I doing here?" Claire said, though it was more of an accusation than a question. It was difficult, as if she was forcing the words out. Seeing him, taking it all in at once, was quite the trying experience. She found herself relieved because of his presence, which only served to make her more annoyed and angry with herself. Claire would not look away from his dark red eyes, but in effect she was sparing herself as much as she was appearing confident. For the fraction of a second that her eyes initially took his whole appearance all in she noticed a fresh scar that stemmed from his wrist and worked it's way up his arm. It was in that moment that she felt a heart breaking fear that someone had hurt him. And it was also in that moment that she wished she hadn't.

"You were found...meddling in what you ought not to have been. A creation of mine left you incapacitated. If it was not for my medics actions you would be lying dead on that rooftop." Wesker said this quite bluntly for his usual nature, but that's because something else was on his mind regardless of her throw away question. He had not seen her in the three days since he took her from the rooftop. Wesker had been doing all he could to avoid the wing the she resided in, though he expected bi-daily reports regarding her status. This was the first time he had been close with her since her incarceration, and it was not an easy thing to face. Claire stood before him, a vision of broken perfection, in his mind the only type worth acknowledging. Her face was pale, though her cheeks were flushed with the effort exerted getting from her bed. The red-brown hair tumbling over her shoulders showed a brilliant contrast with her pale skin. The hospital issue plain white gown that reached just above her knees coupled with the fact that she was barefoot gave her an exposed look, however it was her eyes that intrigued him so. Even in her pain they were full of the fierce fire that he had become accustomed, although it never ceased to surprise him how brightly that fire burned.

"Why did your medics take action? I know they do nothing without your command," Claire said slowly, her clever nature still brilliantly intact. He slowly walked towards her, a mixture of anger and affection, love and pure hatred boiled within him. When he was standing not a half a foot from her he stopped. Wesker was overcome with his infatuation, however he knew he could not act on it.

"Quite honestly, my dear, you're fairly good bait for Chris," Wesker said, his manipulation exceeding new bounds. He smiled at her coldly. Wesker wanted to turn, but he seemed fixed on the spot, facing her, looking down into her eyes. Claire returned his gaze, her eyes blazing brightly.

"You let me escape from the facility..." she spoke softly after a moment's pause. Claire tilted her head questioningly, "Why?" It was at this that Wesker was able to break the connection. He spun around and began walking away.

"My tests were completed, there was no need for you anymore."

"Wesker!" Claire exclaimed forcibly, her voice not desperate, not pleading, but it still compelled him to stop. He looked over his shoulder at her, but didn't turn. "You won't walk away from me. You can't." Claire took a few steps forward, towards him. "I won't let you." He laughed softly again and continued walking, the internal war within him waging greater at every step.

"You're nothing to the project any longer, you're around because Chris will come looking. It will just be another Redfield I don't have to worry about."

"You don't have to worry about me, you never had to, but you will anyway." Claire said in the same determined voice. He paused as she continued her advance, "You have always been the greatest facilitator of pain in my life. Umbrella, this whole project, it's been a nightmare." Claire stopped for a second, as if choosing her words very deliberately. Very carefully. "But you have also been my greatest protector. You won't let me fall."

The war wasn't over, but the battle had been won. A part of him had lost, but a much greater part of him had succeeded. Wesker turned to face her again his eyes glowing a deep red. He took a few steps towards her, slowly. And then, in one fluid movement, he grasped the front of her gown and pulled her violently towards him. His lips found her's in the most natural way. As if they had been made, created for this moment. It was electrifying. Claire fell against him, as he held up her entire being. And he, in a similar fashion, fell against her, for a brief moment he was as exposed as she was. The raw emotion evident on his face, though neither of them noticed. Claire's bright eyes closed as did his, as they sunk into passion. She had never felt any pleasurable pain so strong, nor had he ever felt such strong affection. It was a constantly conflicting battle, that for one moment relinquished it's hold on the both of them. One perfect moment. It was, and then it wasn't. When they finally separated Wesker looked down at her, as it finally registered that this was the most exposed he had ever been. It was an unsettling prospect. More unsettling was that with each passing second, more and more of reality dawned on the two of them. Claire remembered Wesker's conviction to kill her brother, and his thirst for world domination, as he remembered she was one of the more formidable enemies in his way. Regardless of this, neither moved. Finally Claire took his hand in her's and he didn't pull away. They stayed. Motionless, as if attempting to preserve that moment in time. Wesker may have even softened...or maybe it was just Claire's imagination.

It was then that the moment was broken. In all of it's perfection the only type worth acknowledging is that that is broken. The destruction came in the form of metallic clicks of stiletto heels. Wesker's mind flashed through a multitude of possibilities. Ada witness this moment and have to be dispatched, lest she destroy him and the project. Or she never witness this exposed moment of tranquility. When she reached the bottom of the stairs the door slide open, which allowed Ada passage. As he looked at Claire his persona changed rapidly. In a moment he was back to his cold distant self, his hand now at his side.

"I heard you located her before I got the chance." Ada spoke as if Claire wasn't even in the room.

"You're inefficiency no doubt." Wesker said smoothly. "Take her to one of the holding cells until Chris surfaces." Ada made advancements towards Claire that were not received kindly.

"You're not taking me anywhere." She said swiftly to Ada, as if dismissing her, though her eyes never left Wesker. It was a clear challenge. A sign of sure insubordination. He barely changed his expression or stance as one of his hands shot up, back handing her...hard. Claire was thrown through the air, she hit the ground painfully. Wesker looked barely effected.

"Do I need to have her sedated for you to follow basic orders? Is she too much for you to handle?" Wesker asked, still directing his attention at Ada. Claire was already on her feet, and looking furiously determined. Ada didn't respond, but took Claire's arm. Claire glared one last time at Wesker before being led out of the hallway.

The door slid closed behind them and Wesker looked down at his hand. Her biggest harmer, and greatest protector. Still.

As Ada led Claire in silence she plotted her escape. Once inside the cell it would be impossible, and Ada had a history of underestimating her opponents. Especially in her current state Ada would be sure to disregard Claire. But Claire was fired on adrenaline and a fierce will. They were walking through another hallway, this one seemed to be more towards the business center of the facility, her window was only a few more minutes. Claire began laboring her breathing, just enough so Ada would notice, without saying anything. Ada knew it was pertinent to keep Claire alive, but didn't wasn't about to show her any leniency. She finally had her chance. They entered a long hallway that stretched around the outside of the building. At the end was a descending staircase to the lower holding cells. However where once side of the hallway was purely dry wall, the other side was made of nothing but windows. In the next second Claire "collapsed" from her injuries. As Ada looked down fearfully, she bent to inspect the victim. It was then that Claire ceased her opportunity. She swept the ground beneath Ada with one leg, and the woman toppled to the ground in a heap of red silk. Claire then delivered a few well places blows and incapacitated Ada on the ground. Ada tried to counter attack, but was too stunned at Claire's agility and new found skill that she hesitated, not wanting to hurt Wesker's prize endorsement. It was in a moment that Claire had discovered the hidden weapon she knew Ada always kept. It was a small pistol, strapped to her upper thigh. Claire took it and proceeded to elbow Ada in the back of the neck, right in the middle of her shoulders, to temporarily paralyze her. While the coveted assassin lie unable to move on the floor, Claire shot through one of the windows. A blaring alarm sliced through the night, but she ignored it. In nothing but a hospital issue gown, Claire made for the window and surveyed her chances. Instead of just jumping and risking injury, Claire lowered herself down using ledges below the windows. However it came a time when there was no other option than to jump. There was security flooding the area and they had already spotted her. It was when she heard one exclaim to another "Call for Wesker! The fifth wing! Tell him!" that she finally let go. Claire landed in a grassy area surrounding one section of the facility. It was painful but she didn't detect any lasting damage. The only lasting damage was the bruise that begun flowering over her cheek, where she could still feel the hand that she had held.


End file.
